


The Little Mermaid

by OUATgirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUATgirl/pseuds/OUATgirl
Summary: Raven goes to a ballet performance and drags Charles along, where he'll meet an improbable and astonishing man





	1. Charles

Charles headed for the mailbox in their front yard and got the mail. When he got back to the house, he heard glass break and his sister curse.

   "Raven, are you alright?" he asked, worried.

   " yeah, I'm fine, that cute vase with the little stripes, not so much."

He stepped inside the kitchen and handed her the broom. Raven had her back turned to Charles and was surrounded by tiny shards of glass. She turned to him, grabbed the broom and started sweeping, Charles noticed that her eyes were an electric blue, causing a funny contrast with her blonde, wavy hair.

   "blonde hair?"

   "yeah, I just dyed it, you don't like it?"

   "No, no I do... and the eyes..." Raven raised an eyebrow "it's nice, but I'm used to see you in more exotic colours.

Raven had the habit to dye her hair at least twice a month, and as she needed glasses, she made the most of it, wearing colour changing contact lenses, and styling her hair in a different way every day, which was great for her versatility as a stage actress, she always went for the more exotic choices, sometimes even having a different colour in each eye. Today, however, she was simple, almost ordinary, but Charles had learned the hard way not to say that word out loud concerning Raven's looks. Soon as she took the shards out of the way, Charles put down the mail and started setting the table for breakfast.

   " Oh, the mail's here, mind checking what's who's?"

   "Sure,” she grabbed the pile of letters, “you’ve got bills and a letter from the university, I've got my pay check, a few casting opportunities from Jean and, oh..."

She stopped, holding an orange envelope, and Charles looked up at her.

   "What is it?"

   "Remember those tickets that Hank ordered for the ballet on our first anniversary?" She waved the envelope.

Hank and Raven had been dating for seven months that year and despite Raven's attempts to break it off easily so that they could stay friends, he had taken it as a personal offense and stopped talking to her, unfortunately, he had already ordered two very expensive tickets to an international ballet company's performance.

   "When is it? Maybe you could sell them." Charles said

   " I can't, it's tonight. Maybe we should go." Raven looked at him hopeful.

   "We? Oh, no Raven, I have work to do, essays to read..."

  "Aw, come on, it's Friday, you have the hole weekend, please?"

Raven shot him puppy eyes and Charles sighed.

   "Fine, now let's eat or I'll be late."

They had their breakfast quietly and then each left for their job, Charles headed for the university, and Raven for the restaurant for her shift before her audition with Jean.

Friday was always tricky, despite Charles teaching genetics to seniors, after a week revising for finals, they were worse than five-year-olds, but he made it through. By the end of the day, he was exhausted, but relieved. He pulled over at the driveway, got in and took a shower. Apparently, this thing was a big deal, black tie event, so he fetched a suit and got dressed. After a while, Raven got home in a mood, by her face, she didn't get the part. Charles tried to comfort her but she dismissed it as being tired. Typical, too proud.

While Charles took a look at the directions, Raven showered and changed into a beautiful aqua dress.

   "Uau, very nice."

   "Nice?! That's all I get?"

   "Relax, you're beautiful, now, milady, shall we?"

Raven rolled her eyes but smiled, and they left the house.

   "So, what is the ballet about again?"

   "It's an interpretation of ' The Little Mermaid', and a really good one, I hear."

   "Hum, alright."

The drive wasn't too long and they used the time to tell each other the news about their day.

When they arrived, there was a line forming rather quickly, and they got in. They showed their tickets, and took their sits.


	2. Charles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner, I hope this is a good compensation

After a while the room went silent and the curtain opened. The ballerina playing Ariel was very talented and all the other dancers were wonderful. The first few acts were about the life under the sea and everyone in the room was astonished by the talent on stage. And then everything went dark, a single blue spotlight was lit, and the stage was turned into a boat. Into the spotlight came a young man.  
Charles and Raven were in the front row, (Hank must've spent a fortune ), so they had a previleged view and Charles would later recall that single moment as the best part of the show. The man in front of them was tall and slim, but got Charles atention was his face. Chiseled jaw, pink thin lips, long eyelashes, and those eyes... Under the spotlight they reflected the blue light, but as the rest of the lights on stage were turned on, he realised they were a magnificent shade of steel grey. He was playing the male lead, prince Eric, and Charles quickly understood why, he hadn't watched many ballet performances before, but he was by far the best performer on stage. Raven tucked Charles' arm and showed him a text in her phone.  
Prince Eric is HOT, don't you think?  
Unlike their parents, Raven had always accepted Charles' bisexuality and this wasn't the first time she'd ask his opinion on guys. Upon this question, he usually nodded accordingly, but this time he took the phone from her hand and typed an answer.  
Definitely a 10.  
Raven read it and her eyebrows shot up, she smirked and typed once more  
The tickets get us backstage   
Charles read it and nodded, and Raven put her phone away.  
Charles spent the next two hours admiring the dancer, how he carried his counterpart in his arms and spinned her across the stage.  
When the performance ended, they got up and in a second Raven disapeared. Charles headed for the exit, figuring she had gone to the bathroom or something. But someone grabbed his wrist.  
" Hey, where do you think you're going?" Raven asked.  
"Well, you disapeared."  
" Went to get us an excuse to meet your ten." she waved a poster of the performance.  
"Come on!"  
They made their way through the crowd and into the backstage, where they were greeted by a security guard the size of both of them. He made them wait while the dancers were getting dressed and then allowed them in.  
"So according to the poster, his name is Erik Lensherr..."  
"Wait, like the caracter?  
" No, he's Erik with a 'k'"  
They finally found his dressing room and Charles knocked.  
"Come in" A strong voice said.  
They opened the door and found Erik closing a gym bag in tight black jeans, a grey tee shirt, and a leather jacket. He turned around and seemed a bit surprised to see those two strangers just awkwardly standing in his room.  
"Yes?"   
"Um,uh, we wanted...um, I mean, we thought you could...sign it." Raven finally said and held up the poster.  
"Oh," Erik seemed relieved, "sure"  
He started to look for a pen while getting closer. Realizing that, Charles took an old pen from his jacket.  
"Here, have mine."  
"Thank you" he took the pen and signed below his name " to whom?"  
"Raven, her name's Raven" Charles said, Raven looked at him but smiled.  
"And yours?" Erik asked after finishing the dedication.  
"Mine? Charles"   
Erik handed him the pen and shook both their hands."Nice to meet you, both"

“Hum, yeah, right, we should probably go…” charles said and Raven turned to him with a ‘I cannot belive you are doing this to me right now‘ face.

Erik, however nodded and headed for the door “ Yes, of course, hope I’ll see you again.“

When Charles sat in front of the wheel, Raven slaped him with the rolled poster.

“ What the hell wa sthat for ?”

“ first guy you tell me you’re interested, I find a way for you to meet him, and still manage to screw it up !”

“ Raven, this is not a fairytale, He wouldn’t just agree to go out with me after 5 minutes.”

“whatever, you know what? Just go, just drive.”


End file.
